


Stand by You

by EggsEgghead



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Alien/Human Relationships, Bad Ending, Betrayal, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I'm Sorry, Idk how to tag this one ngl, M/M, Sad Ending, Trust, Trust Issues, no white is not an imposter, this is based on an actual game I played
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:07:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26634844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EggsEgghead/pseuds/EggsEgghead
Summary: Pink's been acting kinda sus.
Relationships: Crewmate/Impostor (Among Us), Pink/White (Among Us)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 152





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I really don't have much to say here but I got bored so. Here you go. Don't look at me.
> 
> EDIT 10/1: I went in and made Black nonbinary because representation is important

The metallic thud of the ship's floor echoed through the empty hallway as Pink made his way towards the communications office. Behind him, the sound of his shipmates' chatter grew distant. They were lively. They hadn't found the body. At least, not yet. Pink had blocked off access to that part of the ship after he made his escape through the vent system. He had some time before a meeting would be called. He had to make himself seem as innocent as possible in that timeframe.

Communications was a good place to start. He could pretend to rewire. Fiddle around on his tablet in an attempt to seem busy. Even type up nonsense on the computer. There were plenty of idle tasks to fake to seem productive.

Pink rounded the corner into the office and expected to find it empty. It usually was unless he had corrupted the systems. He hadn't, though, so finding a crewmate inside was a surprise. He stopped in the open doorway as White turned to address him.

"There you are!" Pink couldn't see White's face behind the tinted visor but he could hear the smile in the other man's voice. "I haven't seen you around. Busy?"

Pink nodded in response. He glanced inconspicuously down the hallway on either side, checking to see if anyone was headed towards him. When he was sure the coast was clear, Pink entered the room and joined White at the desk. Under normal circumstances, this would be the moment he would go for a kill, but this was different. Pink couldn't bring himself to raise a hand at White. The two were close. Everyone was well aware of the bond between them. On past missions, the two would travel the ship together to do their tasks, never letting the other out of their sight.

But Pink fidgeted, his hands restless. Whatever murderous intent was lying inside him, it was making him restless. The sensible part of his mind, no matter how distant, knew better than to hurt White, but these new tendencies screamed at him to do what needed to be done. To kill White. Pink clenched his hands into tight fists and gritted his teeth. He could make the death quick, White wouldn't have to suffer. Just as Pink started to raise his hands for White's neck, White stood upright and turned to face Pink. His own hands found Pink's and, suddenly, the raging, homicidal storm in Pink's mind cleared. His hands relaxed into White's touch.

"Are you done your tasks?" White spoke happily behind his visor as he slid his hands into Pink's.

Pink shook his head slowly. "Not yet. I...have to go to the electrical room."

"I'll come with you, then. I know you don't like going in there by yourself." White gave Pink's hands a gentle squeeze.

Pink stared at White for a moment before his attention was diverted by the footsteps just outside the communications office. He turned his head to find Red walking past with Yellow. The two peered into the room as they passed, muttering and giggling amongst themselves when they saw Pink and White together. Their voices faded down the hallway as they continued on their way.

Without any further hesitation, White gave Pink's arms a tug and led him out of the communications office. His stride was lithe, his pace quick, while Pink lagged just short of an arm's length behind. Had they not been connected by the hands, Pink would have stuck a little farther back, but White made sure to keep him within arm's reach. Not because he didn't trust him, but because he liked having him close.

The electrical room was dark, as always. The flashing and blinking of lights sent out a soft glow every few seconds, but it wasn't nearly enough to illuminate the room. Fearlessly, White stepped inside, pulling Pink with him. Despite his current circumstances, the electrical room still horrified Pink. Something about it sent a chill rocketing down his spine, but White made being there easier. At least he had someone to look out for him. The thought made him feel a twinge of sadness as he led White to the back of the room. He clicked on a small flashlight in his helmet and turned his attention to the small panel in the wall. He undid the four small screws that held it in place before moving the panel aside, getting to work pretending to "fix" the already connected wiring.

Thankfully, White remained blissfully unaware. He chattered idly as Pink listened, not really caring if Pink was actually hearing what he was saying or just pretending. Regardless, he spun stories and reminisced in the past, like he always did. Pink was listening to what White had to say, smiling to himself as White gushed fondly over the crew's past adventures. The stories almost made him forget the burning in his mind, the bloodthirst that sat idly in the back of his throat, but the minute White lagged in his storytelling, the evilness resurfaced.

White noticed the sudden shift in Pink's demeanor. He could feel the change in his mood as the air around him grew cold. Angry, even. White's stories came to a halt and they watched Pink nervously, waiting to see what was the matter.

"You okay..?" White mumbled quietly, hesitating before letting a hand rest on Pink's shoulder. He could feel the tension in Pink's body for a brief moment, but his shoulder relaxed ever so slightly under White's touch.

Pink shook his head and let out a heavy sigh. "I need to show you something."

White watched Pink pull away from the electrical panel. He hesitated for a brief moment before urging White forward and out of the room. He led White further down the hallway and past one of the engines before stopping at the cross section of the security room and reactor. White watched Pink motion for him to go inside the room to the left and he obeyed, Pink following him in. After they had entered, White looked back to see Pink pull his tablet from the case strapped to his hip. He fiddled with it for a moment before the doors to the reactor room slid shut.

The lights in the reactor room had always been relatively dim, the glow from the reactor itself more than making up for the lack of fluorescent lighting. The room was eerily quiet aside from the mechanical whirrs and thrumming from the machinery. White turned towards the reactor as Pink attached his tablet back to his belt. The first thing that caught his attention was the reactor, as bright and loud and warm as it was. The next thing he noticed was the splatter of blood across the controls. His eyes drifted down further to find Cyan's dead body lying just before the reactor. White jumped at the sight before turning back to Pink, who stood still behind him.

Pink could feel the tension and hesitation in White's eyes, even if he couldn't see them. Or at least, he thought he did. Pink waited for a moment to let White say something. Anything. But there was nothing. Instead, he stepped forward towards White. He was surprised when White didn't cower away from him.

"You did this..?" White's voice was quiet in his helmet.

Pink nodded. "I did."

"Why..?"

The silence that followed wasn't comforting. White stared at Pink to avoid facing the scene in front of the reactor. Pink avoided White's stare, fearful of what he would see. But it was that silence that spoke volumes. White had known something was wrong with Pink, he'd seen it blossoming these past few days. Something rooting itself in his mind and changing him. But he wasn't all lost, not yet, White still clung to the pieces of Pink that were still unsoiled by whatever parasite had infested his mind. Pink sighed heavily.

"It needs to be done."

White shuddered. He glanced back at Cyan's body, inspected the scene for a brief moment longer, before keeping his eyes on Pink. He was surprised to see that Pink was still standing motionless.

"I'm not going to hurt you." Pink sighed heavily and shook his head. "At least...I'll try not to. Something's wrong with me and sometimes I...I can't control what I do. Just be careful."

Another silence settled over the two and White watched as Pink headed towards the corner of the room, where the vent was. Pink knelt down and pulled the vent cover off before pausing.

"Report this, call the meeting and do what you will." Pink started to shimmy his way into the vent. White watched quietly as Pink disappeared beneath the floor, pulling the vent cover closed over his head.

The room's door slid open just as Pink disappeared. White stood in silence, looking over at the bloodbath that was Cyan. He stared for a moment before turning and leaving the room, never once thinking of calling attention to the scene. Someone else would do it for him. For now, he followed the sound of Pink crawling through the vents.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guys, Pink is super sus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hnnnnnnngffhghhgghh this one hurt

Everyone sat around the table in the cafeteria and exchanged unnerved glances. It took a moment before Green spoke up, bringing attention to the missing crewmate.

"I found Cyan's body in reactor."

There were murmurs around the table. Red and Yellow looked at one another before Yellow spoke up.

"So there really is something bad going on here..?" She sounded scared.

White noticed Pink grow rigid beside him. When he looked, Pink was staring forward, past Blue, who was sitting across the table from him. Under the table, White reached over and put a hand on Pink's thigh. He gave a soft squeeze and Pink turned his head to look at White, though he remained silent.

"Well, Yellow and I were together the whole time. We didn't even go to the reactor." Red cleared her throat and looked over at Pink and White. "They saw us, they know."

"Briefly, yes." White was surprised when Pink responded.

"Yeah, and Pink and I were together, too..! We were in comms before we went to the electrical room together." White cut Pink off before he could say anything else. He hoped that the desperation in his voice wasn't noticeable.

Red and Yellow nodded to corroborate the story. White could feel Pink's eyes on him, burning holes through his insulated helmet.

"Did you see anything else, Green?" Blue leaned forward on the table and turned his head towards Green.

Green shook his head.

"Well, we can't just let this keep happening." Black jumped into the conversation quickly. "How do we know you didn't kill Cyan and report her body yourself?"

 _"What?!"_ Green snapped back quickly and seemed to jump in his seat at the accusation. "Why are you accusing me? Where were _you_ this entire time?!"

Black remained calm under Green's fire. "In weapons."

"They're right. I passed through there on my way to navigation. They were manning the cannon." Orange interjected quickly. "Pink was in nav when I got there, but he was by himself…"

All eyes turned to Pink.

"I didn't meet up with White until after I set the ship's course." Pink's voice was steady.

"Guys…" Purple had been quiet during the entire discussion. At least, up until now. In his lap, his daughter fiddled with his tablet. "We really don't have enough evidence to point fingers at anyone. Maybe we should just get back to our tasks for now."

"And let someone else _die?!"_ Green was still in hysterics.

Purple shifted in his seat uncomfortably but continued. "Well, if you see anything unusual, you can call an emergency meeting."

The observation sat on the table for a moment. After a while, everyone nodded and stood. One by one, everyone filtered out of the cafeteria. Only Pink and White stayed behind.

"You didn't have to do that." Pink muttered, mostly to himself, but White heard him. "You're in just as much danger as they are."

White swallowed hard but didn't respond. Instead, he grabbed Pink's hand and started to pull him out of the cafeteria. "Let's watch the cameras."

"Why?"

White looked back at Pink and shushed him. It took a moment before Pink noticed White's subtle head nod towards the hallway they were headed towards. At the end, Pink could see Orange standing at the corner, peering around to watch them. When she noticed the two headed towards her, she disappeared around the corner.

Pink watched White idly flip through the various cameras, watching the other crewmates come and go from various hallways. Pink was watching over White's shoulder, taking note of who was and wasn't traveling alone. As per usual, Red and Yellow were traveling in a pair. Green and Black were avoiding one another, going so far as to turn the other way when they saw one another. Purple and his daughter were following Blue. Orange had yet to show up on the cameras.

Eventually, Orange popped up on the feed. She was headed towards the medbay. And she was alone.

White had zoned out as he flipped through the various cameras feeds. When he came to, he was met with the startling realization that he was alone. Pink hadn't told him he was leaving. The thought made White feel sick. He had spent that last meeting defending his friend, if he was off causing chaos, it would be bad for both of them. Quickly, White rose from his seat and left the room to find where Pink had gone.

Thankfully, Pink had made that easy. Or, rather, Orange did. As White headed back towards the cafeteria from security, he heard Orange's voice cry out from the medbay, followed by a sharp crack. White followed the sounds and found himself standing in the doors to the medbay, a gruesome scene before him.

White watched as Orange's body slipped from Pink's grasp, falling to the ground in a crumpled, lifeless heap. A single, strained wheeze left her lips before she grew silent. Pink stood over her body, staring down at her, before he fell to his knees beside her. White watched the visor of Pink's helmet slide up to reveal his familiar face, though corrupted and contorted by whatever was eating away at him. He watched in horror as Pink's jaw unhinged, revealing row after row of jagged, bloodied teeth. From behind those teeth, a long tongue slipped out.

Words couldn't describe the terror that froze White's body as he watched Pink lean down and embed those sharp teeth into Orange's body. He chewed through layers of nylon and polycarbonate with ease, his jaw easily snapping Orange's helmet and visor. Blood pooled on the medbay's scanner and overflowed onto the ground as Pink slowly consumed Orange's dead body, only stopping when White let out a horrified shout. His visor quickly snapped back into place and Pink turned his head to find White standing just inside of the medbay.

"Wh…" White couldn't bring himself to finish his sentence.

Pink shook his head and motioned for White to step back. Against his better judgement, White listened, stepping back into the hallway as Pink grabbed his tablet. The doors to the medbay slid closed, leaving White alone in the hallway. The heavy doors obscured the sound of whatever may be going on inside the room and White was grateful.

A few moments later, Pink rejoined White outside of the closed medbay doors. White barely addressed him as the doors finally slid open again, revealing the end of the carnage he had been unfortunate enough to witness. The top half of Orange's body was completely gone, her legs hanging down limply off the edge of the scanner. Her blood had covered the scanner and a trail of it led to the vent.

The terror had gotten the best of him and White turned to Pink, throwing his arms around him for any semblance of comfort. Surprisingly, he found it in Pink's arms despite what he had witnessed. Pink hesitated before letting himself hold White close. A pang of guilt ripped through him when he heard White's fearful sobs but the feeling was quickly drowned out by the feeling of euphoria his alien copilot shared with him. He could still taste the blood on his lips and it was absolutely divine.

"White." Pink's voice came out strained and slightly warbled, as if he was fighting for control against the second consciousness inhabiting his body.

White looked up at Pink.

"We have to move." Without waiting for a response, Pink pulled away from White but grabbed his hands. He made haste away from the medbay, White being pulled along with him.

Oddly enough, White didn't object. After a while, he willingly followed Pink through the hallways of the ship, staying behind as Pink scoured the ship for his next victim. Black was the next to die and that was when White realized there was a method to Black's death. They had been suspicious of Green. If he played his cards right and chose his words carefully, everyone would point a finger at Green. This is what Pink wanted. And White, despite everything, wanted to keep Pink safe. As foolish as it might be, White still hoped there was a way to help Pink. A way to save him from this parasitic corruption. He wouldn't let this become his friend's fate. He loved him too much to let that happen.

The next meeting played out as Pink and White had wanted. With some cleverly chosen words, White, acting on behalf of Pink, had convinced the rest of the surviving crewmates that Green was the ship's threat.

The crew's hostility was horrifying in and of itself. Green begged for his life, pleaded his case all the way to the airlock. He fought against Blue as he was shoved inside and cursed their names as he was ejected out into the endless expanse of space beyond the ship. The crew celebrated, believing themselves safe from the threat of death. Red and Yellow celebrated, Blue joining them in their joyous moment. Purple hugged his daughter and thanked any god that was listening for their supposed safety. White and Pink escaped the celebration, hiding themselves away in the back of the electrical room.

White could barely bring himself to look at Pink, but he did so anyway. Pink was staring at the various blinking lights and buttons and saying nothing. With a sigh, White stood from where he was sitting and went to where Pink was standing. He reached out and grabbed Pink's arm, drawing his attention and turning him around so they stood face to face. They said nothing to one another but White reached up, his hands holding onto the bottom of Pink's helmet. Slowly, White started to pull Pink's helmet off.

White was met with Pink's familiar soft, sleepy eyes. On the surface, he looked exactly the same as he always had spare for stubble that had grown out only slightly. But White had seen how he changed, how his face had contorted into a grizzly abomination. But, somehow, White still loved him. Despite everything he had witnessed, everything he now knew, he still found himself drawn to Pink.

Panic rippled through White's mind when Pink's hands came up to his helmet, holding onto either side of it. He squeezed his eyes shut, anticipating his own demise, but relaxed when all he felt was his helmet being pulled off. When White's eyes opened, Pink was gazing down at him with the same softness, the same kindness, he had grown used to.

"White." Pink's voice was more easily audible now. He dropped White's helmet to the floor and threw his arms around his friend. White sank against Pink, holding him as tightly as Pink was. "I'm sorry."

White just shook his head and buried his face into Pink's shoulder. He didn't want to think that these would be the last words they exchanged. He would continue to hold onto any part of Pink that was still him. That was still intact. That was still human.

"We'll fix this." White's voice was muffled by the nylon of Pink's suit. "We'll dock the ship and then we'll find someone to fix this."

Pink didn't respond. He pulled back and held White at arm's length to look him over. The blinking lights casted soft shadows across his weary features. Pink knew there was nothing that could be done. He was too far gone. But White's optimism was refreshing. Endearing. He batted back the alien's thoughts as he pulled White back in, this time sending his lips crashing down against White's.

Years of friendship, of bonding, of yearning, culminated into one kiss. White clung to Pink's suit as if his life depended on it. He wouldn't let Pink out of his grasp, even if it would be the death of him. White had made him a promise when they boarded this ship the first time, a promise that he would always be looking out for him. They both knew space was a dangerous place and that promise brought them comfort. Even now, he intended to keep that promise. Even as Pink's lips twisted and contorted beneath his, as he heard the doors to the electrical room slide shut, as he felt hot breath against his face and smelled old blood.

When White's eyes opened, he was met with Pink's gaping maw, those same jagged, sharp teeth lined up right in front of his face. This was what the apology was for, he knew that now. Sticking with Pink had been like a game of Russian Roulette. This time, he pulled the trigger and the bullet was discharged. His luck, Pink's willpower, had run out. It was only a matter of time.

"Pink…" White's voice was calm in the face of certain death. He noticed Pink hesitate and continued. "I love you."

White didn't expect a response, but from deep inside Pink's throat, he heard a garbled reply. Then another. White leaned into his end to hear better as he felt the teeth closing around his head.

"I'm sorry."


End file.
